


Madeline's Second Case

by hilandmum



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilandmum/pseuds/hilandmum
Summary: Aunt Prudence's friend is murdered before Phryne can investigate threatening notes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allyndra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyndra/gifts).



> For Allyndra - I hope you enjoy

Mr. Butler opened the front door to find Miss Fisher’s Aunt Prudence on the doorstep. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes darted to and fro. “Is Phryne home?”

“Miss Fisher is in the kitchen with Miss Dorothy.”

Prudence rushed past him and into the bright kitchen. She found her niece reading the newspaper and Dot knitting a jumper. Another young woman sat with them.

“Aunt Prudence, what a nice surprise.” Phryne rose to give her aunt a hug but quickly let the older woman drop into a chair. “You’ve met Madeline before, haven’t you? Cousin Maude’s daughter? Mr. Butler, Mrs. Stanley look like she needs a pot of tea. And some biscuits. Now Aunt Prudence, calm yourself and tell me what’s happened.”

“Oh, Phryne, you remember my friend, Constance Pruitt?”

Phryne’s eyes narrowed as she tried to picture the woman. “Is she the tall one with the mustache?”

“No, you’re thinking of Catherine Phillips. Constance is the short and slim woman with the frizzy very yellow hair.”

“Right. Well, what about her?”

“She’s been receiving anonymous notes, slipped under her front door.” Prudence shook her head. “Threatening notes.”

“Have you seen them?”

“No, she burned each one.” Prudence looked to the ground, but then picked her head up. “But she told me what they said. She’s always been truthful and I believed every word.”

“So, what did they say?” Phryne asked.

“’You’ll be sorry’. That was one. And, ‘Aren’t you ashamed?’ What she is, is frightened.” Prudence sipped the tea Mr. Butler poured for her and tried to smile at Madeline.

“So she doesn’t have anything she can take to the police?” Phryne already knew the answer. “I’ll have to call on her. There may be something she hasn’t told you.”

“Oh, will you? Please.” Prudence sighed and focused on her tea.

“I’ll make an appointment to see her tomorrow.”

“But you were taking me to see more sights tomorrow.” Madeline’s bottom lip pouted.

Phryne waved away her objection. “You can come with me and see another part of Melbourne.”

 

 

That evening, Dot entered the drawing room where Phryne and Madeline were drinking. Phryne had agreed to allow her cousin twice removed one small sherry every evening. Dot sat and stared at the fire in the grate.

“Dot, what is it?” Phryne asked.

Dot’s gaze shifted to her. “Hugh and I were supposed to go to the pictures tonight, but he just rang me. He has to work.”

Phryne eyes opened wider. “Did he say where?”

“No, Miss.”

“I’ll telephone Mac and see whether there’s been a murder.” Phryne smiled. “What a better way to spend the evening than a little sleuthing.” She went to the phone and called her medical examiner friend.

Mac confirmed her suspicion and gave her the address where she was headed.

Phryne recognized the address immediately. “It appears our visit tomorrow will take place twelve hours early.” But she was afraid it would be too late.

 

The three women arrived at a home about three kilometers away just as Dr. MacMillan pulled up. They entered the house together. Inspector Robinson and Constable Collins were already there, along with an investigative team. 

Phryne allowed Mac to ask, “What happened?”

“Miss Pruitt fell down her stairs.” Jack looked at the quartet of females.

“And that’s why a homicide detective is here.” Phryne smirked at him.

“Miss Fisher, I don’t need you to complicate things This is a straightforward investigation.”

“Did you know about the threatening notes she’s been getting?”

“Threatening notes. What did they say?”

“You’ll be sorry,” Madeline said.

Phryne smiled at her. “Yes, and there was another one. ‘Aren’t you ashamed?’ That was it.”

“How...how did you know about that?” Jack asked.

“I have my ways.” Phryne’s mouth quirked.

“Inspector, let me determine the cause of death, and whether there are any other injuries.” Mac made her way to the body. “Let’s get her to my examination table.”

“We’ll meet you there,” Phryne said.

Dot smiled at Hugh, then followed Phryne and Madeline to the car. 

###

Madeline walked around Mac’s examining room, mouth hanging open, as Phryne and Mac discussed the body and Dot stood nearby.

“This slight bruising on her back indicate she was pushed.” Mac turned the corpse over easily. “She’s a slight woman, can’t weigh more than seven stone. And of an age when bones are brittle. She’s broken a few in the fall, mostly in her extremities.”

“So, definitely murder.” Phryne grimaced. “Now we have to find out who pushed her.” She shook her head. “I wish I’d gone to see her sooner. How am I going to break this to Aunt Prudence?”

“Was she a friend of Mrs. Stanley’s?”

Phryne nodded and sighed. “I guess that’s where we should go next.”

“Perhaps we should wait until morning, Miss. It’s gone two.”

“Yes, Dot. I suppose you’re right. Thanks, Mac.”

“Any time.”

Phryne, Dot and Madeline left, passing the inspector and Hugh on the way out. Jack tipped his hat to them, but frowned.

Madeline’s questions continued throughout their ride home, mostly about how they could determine the murderer.

“Madeline, it takes lots of leg work. In this case, we can learn much from my aunt, so we’ll start there, then move on to the people she identifies as close to the victim.”

“Constance Pruitt,” Dot said.

“Yes. I don’t know why I can never remember her name.” They arrived at the house and got out of the car. “I suggest you two go up and get some sleep. We’ll have a busy day tomorrow.”

###

In the morning, after a swift breakfast, they set out for Prudence’s home. A maid let them into the parlour.

“Phryne! And Dot and Madeline, too.” A smile lit Prudence’s face.

Phryne hated to obliterate that smile, but it was up to her.

“Have you seen Constance already?” her aunt asked.

“Yes. Unfortunately.” She took a seat as close as possible and took Prudence’s hand. “I’m afraid your friend had reason to fear for her life.”

Before Phryne said more, Prudence slapped a hand to her mouth.

“She died last night from a fall down her stairs.”

“Oh, no!” The smile was replaced by a grave face. “The poor woman.” Prudence sobbed. 

“Mac’s initial examination indicated she was pushed.”

Sadness gave way to disbelief. “Someone murdered her?”

“I’m afraid so.” Phryne took her aunt’s hands in her own. “But we’ll find the person or persons.”

“Clive.”

“What did you say?”

“Clive, her brother. He was always jealous of her wealth. Of course, Constance provided the money for Clive to send his only daughter, Penelope, to school. He likely resented that, too.” Prudence’s mouth formed a grim line. “If you’re going to investigate, and I know you will, I’d start with Clive.”

“Thanks, Aunt Prudence. Um, are there any other relatives?”

“Only Clarence, her sister’s son. He lives...lived with her. Such a nice boy. He helped the staff care for her.”

“And her staff?”

“She had a maid, of course, and a cook. That’s why Clarence helped out so much.”

Phryne nodded and looked at the two young women. “I believe another visit to...”

“Constance’s,” Dot again provided. 

“Yes, to Constance’s home.” She smiled at Prudence. “Thank you. We’ll let you know when the murderer is in police hands.”

Prudence nodded. “Thank you Phryne.”

###

Constance Pruitt’s home wasn’t far away. A maid let them in. “You were here with the inspector last night.”

“That’s right. We’re helping him with his investigation.” Pryne kept her voice authoritative. “Were you the one who found Mrs. Pruitt?”

Dot smiled when she remembered the victim’s name.

The maid nodded. “I’d had my half day and returned about eleven. There was a light on in the hall so I went to turn it off and...” She pressed her lips together. “It was the most awful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“So you rang the police immediately?”

“Oh, yes, Miss. The phone’s right there.” She pointed to the phone on a small table in the entry hall. 

“Was there anyone here at the time?” Phryne asked.

“Well, I suppose Mr. Clarence. I must admit I screamed and he came running down the stairs straightaway.”

“I understand Mrs. Pruitt has a brother?”

“Yes, Mr. Clive James was scheduled to arrive yesterday, but he was delayed in Sidney and won’t be here until this afternoon.” The bell rang. “That may be him now.” The maid let a large, florid man with a thin mustache to enter the hall. He was followed by a girl, probably no more than fiteen-years-old.

The man narrowed his eyes at Phryne. “Who are you? And what are you doing in my sister’s home.”

“Mr. James, I’m afraid I have some rather bad news for you.”

His tiny eyes narrowed. “Bad news?”

“Your sister fell down the stairs late last night.” In her head, Phryne calculated how long it would take for him to travel from Sidney to Melbourne, but especially home again after Constance died and then back to Melbourne. Did the trains even run at night? It was highly unlikely. “She’s dead.”

“No!” He looked stricken.

“Perhaps you should have a seat,” Phryne said.

“Yes.” He closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he accompanied her to the drawing room, and the rest followed.

Dot smiled at the maid. “We should get Mr. James some tea.”

“Yes, of course.” 

The two of them made their way to the kitchen.

The girl appeared as unbelieving as her father. Madeline took her hands. “Would you like to freshen up after your long journey?”

“What? Oh, yes, I suppose so.”

“You’ll know where the powder room is.”

“This way.”

Phryne watched them leave. Madeline would be best at getting the girl to confirm her father’s whereabouts the night before. “Tell me, Mr. James, is there anyone who might want to do your sister any harm?”

“What? No. She was a sweet woman. Not very bright, but quite kind. Why, she’s paid for Penelope’s schooling and took in her sister-in-laws son when his parents died suddenly.” He looked at his pudgy fingers. 

“That would be Clarence. I haven’t met him yet.” Phryne studied Clive.

He looked up from contemplating his hands. “Why did you ask about someone who’d harm Constance?”

“She was murdered.”

“Oh, no.” He shook his head. “If I’d only come yesterday as I planned.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I had one of my migraine attacks, so Penelope and I delayed our departure. We took the first train this morning instead. I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name. Why are you asking me these questions?”

“I’m Phryne Fisher.” She held out a hand, which he took in his firm one. “I’m helping the police in their inquiries. But I also knew your sister. She and my aunt, Prudence Stanley, were friends.”

“Ah, Prudence. I’m afraid she doesn’t think highly of me.”

Phryne changed the subject. “How well do you know Clarence?”

“Not well. He’s a quiet boy. Usually when we visit, he stays in his room.” He looked toward the stairs. “Although it’s surprising he hasn’t come down.”

“It is, isn’t it?”

Dot and the maid returned with a tea tray. “Mr. James, this should help somewhat.”

“Thank you.”

“Has Mr. Clarence come down at all today?” Phryne asked the maid.

“No, but that’s not so unusual,” the maid said.

“Did you want me to go get him, Miss?” Dot headed for the base of the staircase. At a nod from Phryne, she ascended with the maid, but they returned before long. “He’s not there,” said an out-of-breath Dot.

“You don’t suppose...” Clive began.

“It would seem likely.” Phryne looked toward the entry hall as the maid let the inspector and Hugh in. “Oh, Inspector Robinson. We’ve learned that Clarence has done a scamper.”

Hugh pulled Dot aside. “Are you all right?”

“Oh, yes. I ran up the stairs and down a little too quickly.”

Meanwhile, Jack’s eyebrows went up as he turned to his constable. “Collins, see to it that the young man is brought in.”

“Very well, Sir.” On Hugh’s way out he passed Madeline and Penelope and smiled at them both.

“Phryne, may I speak with you?” Madeline said.

Phryne stood and indicated that the girl should take her seat. Jack and Dot followed Madeline and her into the entryway. Phryne sensed Clive’s eyes on them.

“Penelope verified that her father was quite ill yesterday and they postponed their trip until this morning,” Madeline reported.

“Yes, I’m not surprised.” Phryne tapped her chin. “And Clarence won’t get away. Luckily there aren’t that many trains and ships leaving town.”

“But he’s had hours,” Dot pointed out. 

“We’ll get him,” Jack said. “I suppose I should be thanking you ladies.”

Phryne flashed a smile. “You haven’t caught him yet, nor proven he pushed her down the stairs.”

“It was a man, based on the marks on her back. And there aren’t too many of those who could have done it.”

“But what was his motive?” Madeline looked from her cousin to Jack and back.

Phryne smiled grimly. “I believe we’ll find that she was preventing him from doing something or else he had debts and was counting on a large inheritance.”

“Oh!” Madeline brightened up quickly. “Does this mean I can stay longer?”

“Whatever happened to your idea of taking a cookery class?

“I’d rather be a detective like you.” Madeline smiled most charmingly. “Didn’t I help on this case?”

“First you have to face your parents. Then we’ll see.”

“Oh, poppycock!”


End file.
